Fairy Tail An Adventure Chapter 2, One Word RoWen
by xMavisVermillion
Summary: Komenisai! I was so late because I just had to do some stuff for my friend (out of the country btw). We had to do some stuff with her car ;D I hope you enjoy. I wnted a cliff hanger but I suck sometimes. After a few chapters I will put in a NEW story because I'm kewl like that. I know, Wendy didn't act like herself much in here, but how was I supposed to? But Read and Review! 3


One Word ~ RomeoxWendy ~ Fairy Tail (An Adventure)

Chapter 2

Romeo and I were talking to each other about the guild and rumors when we were walking to the train station for the mission we were doing. We got Natsu-san and Lucy-san to come along. But the thing is that Erza-san and Gray-san came along also. Natsu was whining about riding the train, Erza was humming a song, Happy was bothering Charle, Gray stripped as usual, and Lucy kept the conversation alive between the team. We finally arrived at the station and went on the train. "So what's the mission again?" Erza asked. Romeo took poorly folded paper and opened it. "Well were supposed to capture a group of thieves on the loose who can "manipulate" time, imposter mage just like Gemini, teleportation mage, and a mage who can nullify magic like Byro." "Manipulate? Lost magic? I thought only Ultear had the magic. But if they could manipulate time… Wouldn't that be an S-Class mission?" Erza asked. "I'm not sure, I asked Mira and she said it was a low difficulty mission. And plus the amount of jewels they give you isn't that great. About 300,000 jewels." Romeo looked back at the paper looking if he missed anything. "How about I take a look?" Lucy said having her hand out. Romeo slid the paper into her fingers, she took a few minutes to scan the paper. She turned around and grabbed a small notebook with a pen from her bag and started scribbling. "She's just like Levy." Romeo whispered to me. "She's really good at stuff like this. That's Lucy for you. ^.^" I whispered back to him. "BLRRGH. BLRGHH." A sick disgusting voice said. We looked down and found Natsu-san on the floor with his mouth puffed up with air… Or vomit… "WENDY!" Natsu-san managed to say. Or "VENDEE!" "Natsu-san are you okay? I said with a bit of disgust but sympathy. "T-troea…" He said heavily without moving his mouth. "Troia? I'm not sure Natsu-san. You should know that if I cast it too much it won't work." Guilt fed up my head. "It's okay Wendy-chan, were almost there anyways. ^.^" Romeo comforted me. After a few minutes we arrived at our destination. "Natsu-nii! We're here!." Romeo started shaking Natsu until he moaned. When we finally got Natsu-san off the train and we arrived outside. "YA! FRESH AIR!" Natsu screamed. "So we need to go to Lotus village?" Lucy asked grabbing a map from an information desk. Erza leaned over to see the map and glared. "It's next to Mt. Chroma? That's an active volcano with caves as bases for the dark guild ranked number 4, Deathly Shadows. It was said that they could go toe on toe with Oracion Seis." She looked up and I saw a glimpse of a dark mountain. "But all we have to do is find this group, capture them and turn them in to the village right?' Natsu asked with a confident grin. "You flame brain, easier said than done." Gray rolled his eyes. "You trying to pick a fight ice perv!?" Natsu shot back. "Bring it on flame brain!" Gray pulled the first punch then Natsu, then so on. "Natsu-san and Gray-san! Please don't fight!" I said. "Okay okay you two, we have better things to be do-"Erza fell down with her nose bleeding. Me, Lucy, Romeo, Happy, and Charle sweat dropped with our jaws on the floor. "You chose the most painful way to stop this fight." Erza got up and gave the most scariest stare. "Eh?" Natsu and Gray said in unison with faces like they're going to die. They turned around slowly and eyes landed on Erza-san. "Shi-" And in moments Erza knocked them both out. "Erza-san, don't you thing that's a bit much?" I worried for them. A few townspeople looked at us like we were crazy. "Well that's Erza for you." Lucy giggled and sweat dropped. "How long is it going to take to the Village?" Romeo read his map upside down and me, Lucy-san, Erza-san, Happy, and Charle were giggling nonstop. He glanced at us with a confused look and saw himself holding a map upside down. He looked embarrassed and started blushing.

~Time Skip~~Arriving at village~

"Wah~ Were finally here!" I saw so many beautiful sakura trees as a forest. The smell of strawberries, apples, and jasmines filled my lungs. "It's so pretty!" Erza's eyes shined like stars in awe. "It's beautiful! I wish I lived here!" Lucy said looking around and staring at the flowers. "Bleh this looks ugly." Natsu exclaimed pretending to throw up. "It's too pink. Just like that flame breath's hair." Gray leaned back on the tree. "Want to go at it again!?" Natsu said punching his fist. "Don't start a fight you too!" Charle said at them shaking her head. "Charle! How about going fishing at that pond over there!" Happy tried to get Charle to the cutest and peaceful pond ever. Lily pads floated on there, with so many lotuses and lilies. The lotuses here were beautiful, so many layers of the flower, a shining pink, as delicate as a newborn baby. It smelled minty, with irises, and a hint of jasmine. "Kyaa~ Look at the lotuses! No wonder they call this place Lotus Village! It's so kawaii!" All the girls turned at the pond and looked in awe. The boys looked like they were going to puke, except Happy trying to get Charle there still. Suddenly I felt tired from the long hours of walking with the team. I sat down in front of the pond and smiled. Suddenly warm hands covered my eyes and I jumped up scared. "KYAAA~" I screamed loudly. "Shhhh be quiet Wendy-chan." A warm familiar voice said. He chuckled and sat down next to where I sat. I sighed in relief and leaned back on the tree. "You scared me Romeo!" I said with a "." face. "Your so kawaii when you get scared. I almost burst out laughing when you said "KYAAA~"." He quoted. I turned red as a radish and my stomach rumbled. "Haha, so you're hungry too?" Romeo chuckled. He got up and offered a hand. "Sorry, I guess I got hungry after walking huh." I said with a small blush and took his hand. We got to our team and they already set up a picnic. Sushi, grilled fish, boiled rice, miso soup, tamagoyaki, nori, picked vegetables, tofu, and so much more! It smelled delicious and I saw about 10 plates empty. _They packed a lot of food…_I thought to myself. "Oh hey Romeo and Wendy? How was your date?" Lucy and Erza teased. "W-what date?" Romeo stammered. I sat down like I wasn't part of this and grabbed a plate of rice and miso soup. "Sowwy yhuuu gbuys. Ve ate haelf alreaydy." Natsu had his mouth full and chugging more food quickly. (Author's note: Just if you're wondering I do NOT have horrible spelling, he just said that with his mouth full. He said, -_Sorry you guys, we ate half already_-) _I wanted to dig in but what if they thought I was a slob? Or what if they thought I was being rude? Especially what if Romeo-kun won't like me? No no Wendy! Don't think like that! Loosen up a little like Romeo-kun and everyone said!_ I gave myself a mental knock on my head. After our delicious lunch we decided to lay down for an hour then go to the village directly. I sat at the same spot in front of the kawaii pond when Romeo came again. I blushed every time he smiled at me. And my face probably would explode if I blush one more time. We somehow fell asleep and when I woke up, I found myself laying on his shoulders. I turned red and quickly took my head off. I smiled and looked at him when he was asleep. He looked so peaceful and cute. ^.^ I smiled and blushed looking at how peacefully he slept. I suddenly I smelled a scent that represented evil. Could it be? The thieves? I'm not powerful enough but I kept my eyes were peeled. I heard some bushes rustling and a familiar pink hair popped out of the bushes. I felt a wind of relaxation when I saw him. "Natsu-san. Why are you running around now?" He popped out of the bushes with a evil grin on his face. He snickered and I realized, this isn't Natsu. "Kekeke." He laughed as he walked towards me quietly. "Don't worry little girl. You're in good care." He came closer and closer, and I backed away hoping he wouldn't see Romeo. I was about to call the team, but the man in front of me, most likely the mage with imposter magic, said, "Don't say a word my dear." I looked over at Romeo in the corner of my eye when the mage saw him. "NO DON-" I tried to yell but he had a gun pointed at me. Not just a regular gun, but a magic gun like Bisca-san or Alzack-san's. I breathed heavily as I saw him picking up Romeo like a rag doll and smirked. "You want this little boy to live right? If you come with me like a good little girl then I'll leave him." "Romeo-kun" I whispered to myself. Tears fell onto my cheeks. But I had to fight, not only for myself or for my safety, but for Romeo-kun. "Fast wind that run the heaven... VERNIER, arms!" I casted upon myself. Sky dragon's, ROAR!" "Nullify." Said a person calmly. My magic disappeared and I gasped. "What did you do?" "So we have a dragon slayer here hm? She surely could be useful to master." The imposter mage said. My hands now were locked in place and I couldn't move a muscle. _Huh?_ I wondered. "Bye bye little mage." I felt a magic energy surrounding the team and myself, this somehow felt familiar. Is this, teleportation magic like Mest-san? I struggled but still not moving. I only managed to say one word. One word, that will ring in his ears… "ROMEO-KUN!" Then… I disappeared.


End file.
